Finding Her Way
by CharmedOne89
Summary: An old love of Ben's and creation of Sandeman's falls slowly and reluctantly for Alec.
1. The Beginning

Dark Angel

My name is Jane Ryan I'm 20 and this is my story……….

Growing up I had a pretty good life aside from the fact I was created via science. Let me explain my creator Sandeman used to work for a company called Manticore to create perfect beings but the first few hundred didn't come out as expected until the X5's but by that time he was out of the program but not before he insured that one of them would carry the secrets of his people in their DNA he created me on his own when he ran he had perfected me in a way I didn't have seizures like the others and didn't go into heat like the females and no bar code. He trained me to one day help my people and to help the one person who could bring down his people once and for all. About 5 years ago though he left me to survive on my own but I felt abandoned but like a soldier I didn't let it show and did what I could.

I had met someone his name was Ben and I fell hard he never really seemed at ease though and when I saw the barcode on his neck I knew he had somehow escaped. I had found out that people were being killed and having their teeth pulled out and wanted to find the culprit but to my surprise it was Ben who believed if he sacrificed these people he would be protected I went to confront him about it and found a note saying he loved me and he was leaving so I never got to say goodbye. Time went by and I traveled a bit trying to find my place and to let go of Ben.

I had come to Seattle when I heard rumors of freaks as the ordinaries called us and about an escape from Manticore. Then I saw him or maybe I was imagining it but plain as day I saw Ben the only person I ever got close to. I saw him walk into a place called jam pony and followed. I heard someone yelling bip, bip, bip which was weird he seemed to be the boss and I heard someone call him Normal what a strange name. Jane-"Who's that guy who just walked in?" Normal-"Oh you mean our golden boy Alec." So I was wrong he wasn't Ben. Just then a woman with dark hair and brown eyes walked up to Normal. Normal- "Max I got a package for you." Max-"Can't already have a lot to deliver and so does everybody else we need another messenger." Normal-"Well it's not like someone's just going to walk in here and ask for a job." Jane-"I would I need a job." Normal-"Really! It's not like a bag of money is going to fall in my lap." Max-"What are you doing?" Normal-"Well it worked the first time I was hoping for something for me. Since you are here maybe you can show the new girl the ropes." Max gave me the grand tour and explained my basic function around here. She introduced me to her friend Original Cindy, Herbal Thought, and Sketchy she had also mentioned Alec but I didn't meet him that day. I soon left to find a bike to use for my new job and to learn the routes around this place.


	2. Then Next Day

I rode to work on a bike I made from pieces I found in the junk yard. When I arrived at Jam Pony I saw Max talking to Alec and when I saw him memories of Ben and how we first met came to mind.

_It was a cold night in January I looked over when I heard a noise and saw a man who looked like he had been beaten pretty badly and went to see if he was ok._

_A few minutes later I had him in my apartment trying to clean him up one of the many things Sandeman taught me how to fix wounds. I heard him mumbling in his sleep about a lady to protect him but I just thought he was delusional. I was checking him over to make sure I hadn't missed and major wounds and saw a barcode on the back of his neck an indication that he was a transgenic who found a way out._

I shook myself out of my thought because thinking of Ben hurt too much and the fact that I had to work with his identical twin didn't make things easier.

Jane-"Hey Max this must be Alec right." Max-"Yeah! Jane, Alec, Alec, Jane." He gave me the same smile Ben did and I wanted to leave but I just smiled back. Alec-"Pleasure to meet you." Jane-"Same here." Normal-"New girl I got a package for you." Jane-"Coming and the name's Jane." As I was leaving I over heard with my super hearing. Max-"We got a job tonight meet me at Logan's." I knew that I needed to follow them maybe I could find the answers to who Sandeman sent me to find.

That night I followed Max and Alec to a ritzier part of town wearing a black outfit to blend into the background and a mask to keep my identity a secret cause who knows if they can be trusted. To me everyone can betray you and I could not take the risk of losing anymore.

After about half an hour they came out and hopped on their respective motorcycles and headed towards the docks. I made my way there on my bicycle it's not as fast as their motorcycles but with my strength and skills I kept up. I climbed up a building next to where they were waiting for someone or something. After about 15 minutes I saw a boat pull in and from the looks of it this was going to be trouble.

In a matter of minutes 20 men came out shooting at Max and Alec and they were fighting back and kicking ass until someone got a lucky shot and hit Alec. I don't know what exactly happened but I found myself jumping off the building and helping them out I was really enjoying kicking their asses maybe it was adrenaline, the fact that I hadn't fought in so long or maybe when I saw Alec get shot I still saw Ben and my anger flared up.

After all were down and Alec was up with nothing more then a shot to the arm I started to leave. Max-"Wait, Who are you and why did you help us?" I couldn't really give her a clear answer so I said nothing. Alec-"Are you a transgenic?" Max-"Alec shut up." Jane-"I guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own." With that I disappeared from their vision even though it's very good.

I didn't stick around I headed back to my place to relax for tomorrow because who knows what else could happen. I fell asleep into a memory of a past that is gone now.

_Sandeman-"Jane you know that one day you'll have to search for the transgenic who can bring down the familiars and possible unite them with the ordinary people."Jane-"I know but will this person really be the one." Sandeman-"With your help and knowledge that I've taught you anything is possible."_


	3. Run In

Hey thanks to all of you who read my story. If you like it or have ideas review the story I like positive feedback it encourages me to continue.

I own nothing but Jane so no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Walking into Jam Pony I saw Max and a wounded Alec he was kind of milking it even though I knew that he could deal with the pain the gun shot left but I guess that was just him so similar yet so different from Ben that it made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

_It had been nearly five hours since I found this man very beaten up and brought him to my place for medical attention. He woke up and looked at me like I was an Angel for a moment."Hey how are you?" "I'm fine who are you and where am I?" he asked."I'm Jane I found you pretty beaten up and brought you to my place to fix you up. What's your name?""My names Ben why are you helping me you don't even know me.""I was taught to help people by my family." He seemed to relax a little bit. We talked for a while longer when I finally asked,"What happened to you." "I ran into a little trouble."_

_He didn't seemed bothered at all by his wounds but that was expected from a transgenic, but he didn't know that I knew what he was so he wasn't even pretending he was just being a soldier and it hurt me thinking what Manticore _

_did to them from such a young age while I didn't have things quite as tough._

"Hey Guys how's it going." I asked "Good we just had a run in with someone." Max replied. "Oh so that's why Alec's hurt. You guys must have had a bad night." "Yeah, but we handled it." Alec said. "With some help." Max said. Alec didn't seem too happy with needing help. "Well we were doing fine." he said. "OK. I have too get back to work." I replied feeling a little out of place with them.

That night I couldn't sleep I kept having these nightmares about what happened to Ben so I decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air. Sometimes I felt like a weight was on my shoulders to save the world and I was doing it all alone. That's how my life has been for so long even though I was surrounded by people they couldn't understand me not like Ben could.

_I felt so safe and comfortable laying in Ben's arms nothing happened between us I just let out a flood of emotions that I had bottled up for years and he just held me and didn't judge me. He was just there and I didn't want to let him go._

I came to a stop when I heard a scream coming from nearby and ran fast. When I got there I saw a terrified girl, Max, and Alec again fighting a few guys and these guys were no push overs then I saw him White as he goes by Sandeman had told me about his psychotic son. I didn't know what to do I didn't have my mask and wasn't too sure about going up against White and his drones. Then I saw some black material nearby and ripped it into a mask.

I jumped down and hid behind an old car not sure how to handle White because he is strong and can not feel pain which is tough to beat. I hopped into the old car and hot wired it and put it into gear heading straight White. He jumped out of the way and drove to Max and Alec. Jane-"Get in." They hopped into the car and I took off with White and his goons not far behind. after a while I was able to lose them.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Alec asked, "Saving your butts." I said. "Well we were doing fine." Alec replied. "Yeah looked like you were doing fine fighting White and his goons." I sarcastically replied. "How do you know White?" Max asked. "Lets just say we've met before."

At that I dropped them off and headed back to my place. Trying not to think about White or anything to do with him.

The next morning I woke with a fright I had the nightmare again I haven't had one in a long time. The last nightmare was about Ben he was lying in a forest all alone and he wasn't moving and I feared that he was dead but never said it out loud. When I was younger I had a few but they were blurred and distorted but I could feel Ben dead and I could barely breath.

I headed to work and found that two girls were fighting apparently over the fact that Alec had relations with both of them and they found out. After the fight they quit and we had to deliver more packages because we were now short staffed. Alec and Max left together and I started my shift not much to talk about pretty normal day or as normal as it gets. When I got back to Jam Pony Alec wasn't there and Max seemed irritated so one could only wonder what the problem was or should I say who.


	4. What's With Alec

At Jam Pony the next day. I was getting ready for work and Normal said, "Let's go, people! These packages aren't going to sprout little feet and walk home by themselves!" Then Max walked in and Normal said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the late-as-usual-and-doesn't-even-do-the-job-she's-been-assigned-to-when-she-_is-_working person." Max replied "What's got you all rotated?" Normal said, "You neglected to get a signature on that delivery sector ten yesterday." Max said, "That's Alec's fault. Make _him_ do it." Normal replied, "No, Romeo called in sick." Max said, Typical. Normal said "Hurry back. With Alec out and Marina and Little Suki gone, we're short three men...so to speak." Max left and I laughed a little thinking about what Max would do to Alec later. I was also felt a little ticked myself he was making my work even harder.

That night at Crash, I was at a table and Alec was drinking at the bar. Max came in and sat at a table with Original Cindy. I listened in on their conversation because spying was my bread and butter especially when it came to other transgenics. Original Cindy asked, "What's up with your boy?" Max replied, "He's not my boy, and I don't know." Original Cindy said, "Never seen him like this...anguished and all Heathcliff-like. No wonder the straight women fall for the tortured types." Max said, "Please. (Watching Alec) I know I'm gonna regret this, but...I should see if he's okay." Original Cindy replied, "Take your time. I got my eye on this fine shorty at the pool table."

Max joins Alec at the bar. Max says, "Call me crazy, but I got the feeling you're in some kind of jam." Alec says, "Okay, you're crazy." Max said, "What about the locket? Steal it or something? I went back to that house to get a signature. Saw the locket you've got in a portrait. Now I'm all curious." What locket is she talking about what's going on between them. Alec stated, "Curiosity killed the cat, Max. Stay out of my business." Max replied, "Fine. I know we don't always get along..." Alec said, "Nicely understated. Barkeep!" The bartender refills Alec's drink. Max said, "...but if you're in some kind of trouble and need my help, then you should ask _now_ and not wait until it's too late and everything's all messed up, like you usually do." Alec replied, "Well, I appreciate the offer, Max. I really do. But you don't know what you're talking about." Max said, "Then explain it to me. " Alec said, "I would, see, but you wouldn't understand. You _can't_ understand; you weren't there. You ran. You and your little rugrat brothers and sisters. You think life was rough when we were ten? A little schooling, a little brainwashing, some maneuvers outside? You think that was tough?" Max said, "Sucked pretty hard." Alec said, "Take it from me. Later on, it got a whole lot worse. (Sips his drink and then stares into it) But you did what you had to do. Then you tried to forget. And when you couldn't forget, they had ways of making you not care." Max said, putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry." Alec said, shrugging it off "I don't want your pity. I want your absence." Max replied, "I'll leave you alone." I didn't realize how hard it truly was for the kids raised in Manticore I had a relatively good childhood especially compared to them. Alec pays for his drink and leaves.

I followed him from a distance and saw two men following him Alec turns and begins fighting them and they fight back, one of them using a taser on him. Max walks out of Crash, and sees Alec being tasered, and joins the fight. Max and Alec fight one man each. When Max finishes her man she notices Alec kicking his and he continues to kick him over and over. Max exclaims, "Alec! Hey!" Max pulls him away from the guy and pushes Alec against a nearby car hood. Alec shoves her away. Alec yells, "Stay the hell away from me." He stalked off and Max looked ticked and a little confused. The exchange left me think that maybe Alec and Ben had more in common then I thought they kept painfully things bottled up until it would explode.

All night all I could think about was Alec and how much I wanted to help him because I felt that by doing it I would be paying homage to Ben by helping his twin.


	5. Alec And Pool

The next few days Alec called in sick but I knew that couldn't be it and that there must be something really wrong. I decided to talk to Max to see if he was OK. "Hey Max how is Alec I mean he's been out for a while" I asked. "He's dealing with some things he'll be OK. Why are you so worried about him you barely know him." she said. "He reminds me of someone I once knew a long time ago. I just wanna make sure he's OK." I said. "Oh. Hey what happened to your friend?" She asked "I don't know he never came back." I replied.

The next day at Jam Pony, Max approaches Alec at the lockers. I listened to to their conversation. Max said, "Hey." "Hey, Max." Alec said. "Listen...if you ever want to talk..." Max said. "About what?" Alec asked. "About anything." Max replied. Smiling Alec asked, "Now why would I want to do that?" Max replied, "Just consider the offer open."Alec said. "All right. Listen...thanks for saving my ass." "You're all right?"Max asked. Smiling, after a pause Alec replied. "I'm always all right." I could tell he was lying to Max but most of all to him self. I saw him walk away. I realized I would have to get closer to them to gain their trust.

At Crash, Original Cindy carries some beer and joins Max and Sketchy at the pool table. Logan is writing something nearby. Alec is collecting money from a guy he has just beaten at pool. Alec says, "Thanks for playing. It's always a pleasure. (Chuckles) Who's next? Anybody? Sketchy, what do ya say, buddy?" Sketchy replied, "No, man, I already owe you two paychecks." Alec said, "I'll let you break." Sketchy said, "No. Nope." Alec said, "I'll play left-handed. You can blindfold me." Sketchy replied "No." Alec said, "No? Okay." He looks at Max. Max said, "Nobody likes a showoff, Alec." Alec said, "Max, come on. Fifty bucks and you get to humble your old buddy Alec. What do you say?" Max replied, "Yeah, right." Alec said, "Well, thanks anyway. Anybody?" He Asks different people. I said, "I'll play I'm always up for a game of pool I'll break." Alec said, "Yeah." I said, "Rack 'em." Alec glad to find someone to play said, "Ha ha! It's all right." Max says to Sketchy, smiling "Move over." Max sets her drink down behind Sketchy and watches the game. I breaks and sinks several balls. Alec whistles. I sink another ball, and as I line up my next shot, Alec leans in very closely to watch. I said, "Alec..." Alec said, "Yeah?" I asked, "Could you stand back?" Alec steps back, and I make the shot. Alec said, "Well, well, well. Not too shabby. (As I'm about to shoot again) Can I, uh, get you another beer?" I reply, "No." Imisses the shot. Alec _smilies and says,_ "You sure?" Sketchy said, "He's gonna run it now." Alec sinks three shots in a row, blowing on his cue stick afterwards. He sinks another shot and laughs, then jokingly indicates his cue stick. Alec said, "I just wanna play it. It's just like a guitar, you know? It's beautiful." Alec lines up his next shot. Alec says, "Corner pocket." I said, "You're sure you don't want to try a bank shot?" Alec said, "Oh, no. No, no. I'm sure." Alec misses the shot. Alec said, "Hmm. Maybe not that sure." He chuckles and I sink a shot and then lines up his next one. One ball is directly between the cue ball and the one I need to sink. Sketchy, and Alec lean in closely to examine the table.Alec says, "Tricky shot." Sketchy says, "Yeah, you can do it." Alec says, "Sketchy, where's the love, huh?" I'm trying to concentrate and say, "Guys..." Alec said, "Hmm?" I say, "Beat it." They step back. I hit the cue ball so that it jumps over the first ball and sinks the second. Max says to Original Cindy, "You gotta admit, that was pretty cool." Iline up a shot at the eight-ball. Alec said, "Hey, Jane--another fifty bucks says you miss this shot." I reply. "You're on." I sink the shot. Max smiles. Alec chuckles and forks over the money. Max says, "Nice game." I reply, "Thanks." Max hands Logan a beer and their fingers come very close to touching. They both look up in alarm. Sketchy says, "Dude, you rock!" He then high fives Logan. Max says to Logan, "Go wash your hands." Sketchy says, "What? I'm clean." Logan hands Sketchy the beer and steps into the bathroom. I listen in from the spot where i'm at with sketchy. Alec asks, "What's going on?" Original Cindy said, "The whole love-bug dealio. After Jane beat your ass, Max handed him a beer and they might have touched and dosed him with the virus. And now would not be a good time for one of your smart-ass remarks." Logan comes out of the bathroom and smiles, trying to reassure Max. Logan said, "I'm okay." Max exclaimed, "I could have killed you." Logan replied, "But you didn't. Want to get a drink?" Max said, "Better not risk it. Um...I'm gonna go home." Then she leaves.


	6. Junkyard And Slime

At Jam Pony

Original Cindy and Max were talking and I was listening because the best way to get close to a person is to know all their secrets. Original Cindy said, "You ask me, twenty large is still a small price to pay for you and Logan to get together". Max said, "I just want to know I'm not gonna kill the guy if, say, I...touch his hand by accident." Original Cindy said, "Or if, say, you spend a long weekend making hot monkey love to the man...by accident. (Max laughs.) Does he know about the man with the cure?" Max said, "I'm gonna try to get my hands on the cash first. I don't want to have to owe him again if this guy falls through." Original Cindy said, "How you gonna get the money?" Max said, "I'm gonna sell my soul." Original Cindy indicating to Alec said, "There's the devil." Original Cindy walks away. Max approaches Alec. Max said, "What are you doing tonight?" Alec said, "And why do you ask?" Max said, "Got word from this fence I know. There's a collector willing to pay top dollar for Star Wars "Episode VII. After the Pulse, they shut down production. Apparently this is the only footage that exists." Alec said, "Is that the one where Captain Kirk dies?" Max said, "I guess. Anyway, the reel's locked up in a vault at the Fox Building in Belltown." Alec said, "Max, are you asking me to steal something with you?" Max said, "It's a two-man job." Alec insincerely said, "I'm shocked. I don't do that kind of stuff anymore, Max. I mean, you yourself showed me the error of my ways." Max said, "Did I mention your take is twenty grand?" Alec smiling said, "What time do I pick you up?"

I was tempted to go myself because I had a feeling that those two working together would probable end with them getting into big trouble. I look into Max's apartment from across the street and see that Max and Alec are going over some blueprints. I listen into their plans because I'll need to be prepared for the outcome. Max said, "There's security stationed here, here, and here. They do rounds and rotations. We'll have a thirty-second gap when the entrance guard relieves the lobby guard. Once you're past that point, smooth sailing. In and out in five minutes." Alec said, "Does this qualify as stealing from a bad guy, or do you have a new handy excuse for swiping something that doesn't belong to you?" Max rationalizing said, "Hey, people have the right to see this stuff. It shouldn't be locked up in a vault." Alec said, "Oh, of course, yeah. That Murdoch's one evil fiend." Max said, "Just stick to the plan. Trust me--it'll be the easiest money you've ever made." Later, Max and Alec wait in a closet. While I hide close by after an hour I start getting bored and wondering how much longer till they make their move. Then Max and Alec head out and things turn out better then I thougth.

At Crash, Alec sits at the bar and finishes a drink. I listened to Alec hollar, "Barkeep! Another scotch. And a, uh, tequila shot for the pretty blonde." He slides his glass down toward the end of the bar, where a girl named Asha is sitting. She looks up. Asha said, "That's all right. I was just leaving." Alec said, "Come on." She leaves her beer behind and steps over to him and it made me feel jealous but why maybe it was just me thinking of Ben, but that couldn't be it he looks like Ben but his attitude and personality is so different. Alec said, "All right, but once you hear the good news about Max and Logan, you might be wanting that drink."Asha asks, "What news?" Alec handing her a drink said, "Why don't you fortify yourself?" Asha nods and takes the drink. Alec says, "Bottoms up." Alec and Asha are drinking lots of beer and doing lots of shots. Asha toasted, "Logan and Max." Alec toasted, "Max and Logan." Asha "Every happiness." Alec "Ha!" They clink glasses and drink. Asha said, "Wonder what they're doing right now." Alec gives her a look. Asha said, "You know what I mean. Logan's so romantic--I bet he made her dinner. Wine...candles...I bet it's perfect." Alec replies, "Yeah, that sounds like them. I mean, why consummate two years of unbridled passion when we can have pasta?" Asha says, "You're a pig. You don't know anything about love." Alec said, "Well, I know more than you think. Besides, you're a liar." Asha said, "How so?" Alec said, "Because you don't wish them all the happiness in the world; you want Logan for yourself. I mean, come on. You had it all dialed in when Max was back at Manticore, presumed dead. You and Logan, doing your hero thing, spending hours together in his fancy little apartment, all tuned up about the ways of the world. It was a good time for you, right?" Hearing this my jealousy if that's what it was started to fade. So she has a thing for Logan that's very intersting I mean I never thought he would have so many women fawning all over him. Asha said, "Yeah, he was thinking about Max every second of every day. He never believed she was dead. And when she came back, he was the happiest I'd ever seen him." When she said that I wondered if a person can really tell if some one is alive even though all the proof points to them being dead. The pain came back again and I wanted to cry but I wouldn't because it would not make me feel better only make me weak. Alec said, "Yeah, until the virus thing." Asha said, "Even with the virus, they never gave up on each other. And no matter how I feel about it, I have to respect that. Because that, my friend, is true love." True love if it does exist it alludes me because everyone I get close to leaves and I couldn't go through the hurt again so I played games and hid behind a mask literally and figuratively speaking. Alec said, "Yeah, right. Have they ever even once said "I love you"? No. No. Max...Max would choke on the words. Logan...eh, he'd say it, in an email. (Mocking Max) "He's not my boyfriend. We were never even like that. It was never the right time." No, Logan is a repressed WASP and Max is a...a broken toy. The two of them will never work out together." Asha said, "And you are cynical." Alec replied "No. I'm someone who believes in going after what he wants, and damn the consequences. When you've been dead a hundred years, little girl, you have only just begun to be dead. We're living on borrowed time. And if you don't put your heart out there on the line, then you're never really living at all. If I loved someone, I'd tell 'em. And if I wanted someone, then I would let her know, straight up. Asha, I want you. Come home with me." WHAT!!!!! Did he just say that. My blood started to boil and I couldn't stand it I wanted to walk over there and kick the crap out of them. I quickly came to my senses. What am I doing I don't even like Alec right. Right? No this would not happen there is no way in hell. There must be some other explanation because all Alec does is irritate everyone including me. I was going to go home and when I wake up all these thoughts would be nothing but thoughts form a bad dream. Then they left and so did I because I need some space and fresh air.

I was walking near a junk yard and heard I noise I want to find the sorce when I was attacked by something I had never seen before and he covers me with this nasty slime stuff then I wake up in a junkered car and cannot break out of this nasty slime and I see at least three other guys this really wasn't my night. Then the thing comes back a few minutes later with Logan and put him in the car. Then get this I hear someone yelling then the thing brings Alec and sticks him next to me. Later, Max starts waking up and finds herself trapped in dried slime in the passenger seat. Max yells, "Logan? Logan?" Alec says, " Are we there yet?" Max says, "Alec? Can you get out?" Alec sarcastically said, "Yeah, I just thought I'd hang around. You know, 'cause it's so comfy." Max said, "You can't move either?" Logan said, "Where are we?" Max said,"Some junkyard. Gossamer musta brought you here." I say, "Yeah, but why?" Max asks, "Jane! What are you doing here?" I replied, "Well I was wlking by and heard a noise and the next thing I know I wrapped in gunk in a junked car." We hear a man's voice calls out from nearby. Voice asks, "Hey! Is somebody there?" Logan asks, "What was that?" Voice asks, "Hey, get us out of here." Alec asks, "Who's US?" The other men who have been slimed call out. They are trapped as well. Second Voice replies, "I'm Hal. That's Irving. Then there's Gordie." Gordie said, "I own the place." Hal exclaims, "Get us out of here." Irving said, "Before that thing comes back and eats us all!" Alec says, "Actually, Gossamer's an herbivore. He only kills for sport." Well that makes me fell so much better note my sarcasm. Max says, "That's good to know. (Calling) We're gonna get everybody out. Just hang tight. (In a lower voice) Do you have any idea what Gossamer wants?" Logan answers, "It turns out the dentist was using Keveral to fill cavities." Max and I say at the same time, "What's Keveral?" Logan replies, "It's a material used in weapon casings and body-armor plating. My guess is Manticore trained this thing to track down enemy soldiers by targeting the stuff." Irving said, "Great. I'm gonna die with armor plating in my teeth." Hal yelled hysterically, "I don't want to die!" Max said, "No one's gonna die. (In a lower voice) ...I hope. (To Logan) This quack didn't fill your cavities. Why'd it go after you?" Logan said, "I was holding the Keveral when it slimed me." Alec said, "Please. Can we just concentrate on getting out of here before this goo monster comes back?" Max said, "Joshua. He'll get us out." Logan said, "Joshua...who we told not to leave my apartment." I asked, "Whose Joshua?" Max replies, "A friend." I could tell she was lying but now was not the time.


	7. Sweet Kiss

(In the junkyard)

Max said, "I can't believe how screwed up all this is." Logan said, "I know." Alec said, "And to think I thought my night was gonna end up in a sewer. I wish." Max said, "For the last time, shut up." Alec said, "You know, it's your fault that I am sitting here in this monster saliva to begin with!" Logan said, "It's not her fault." Max said, "Yeah, right. It's not my fault. It's just my life. Even if we get out of this, what happens tomorrow, Logan? We still have the nomlies, and Manticore, and all fates against us. I shoulda known that one night was just too damn much to ask." Logan asked, "How much time do we have left?" Max replied, "Not enough." Logan sighing said, "Oh, Max...it wouldn't have been enough anyway. We knew that." Alec said, "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, call me slow on the uptake, but am I getting the distinct impression that this virus thing is still hanging around?" Logan said, "Shut up." I had to ask, "What are you guys talking about nomlies, manticore, virus what is all this?" They gave each other a look that said they were busted and needed to tell me something. They finally told me pretty much everything and I now I was closer to them but I confessed nothing about myself. Max said to Logan, "I'm so sorry." Logan replied, "I know." Joshua yelled out, "Max? Logan?" Max answered, "Joshua! Joshua, in here! Joshua! Alec said, "Hey, buddy!" Joshua appears at the car window and I knew he was the earlier projects of manticore because he looked more animalistic then us but not in his eyes. Max said, "Joshua! Get us out of here!" Joshua says, "I didn't stay put." Max and Logan said, "That's okay." Max said, "Come on. Come on, hurry up!" Hal yelled, "Get us out of here! Hurry!" Joshua rips the door off the car and begins to free said, "Come on!" Joshua asked, "You okay?" Max replied, "Yeah." Alec said, "Hey, buddy. Back here. Back here. Come on!" I said, "So this is Joshua." Alec said, "Yeah but don't be afraid he's as cuddly as a puppy." I replied, "Who said I was scared he's helping us and that's all that matters." Max says to Logan, "Keveral! Where's the Keveral?" Logan says, "By the phone. By the phone. By the phone. Right there." Alec says, "Back here. Back here." Joshua frees Alec then me while Max grabs the Keveral cylinders. The gossamer appears. Joshua exclaims, "Oh! Gossamer!" Max jumps out of the car and faces the gossamer. It tries twice to slime her, but she dodges each time. They begin to fight. Max holds up the Keveral angrily. And I have to say I'm impressed at how well she holds up. Max says, "Want some of this? Come on! You're going to get it!" Max lures the gossamer through the junkyard.

Later, everybody has been freed and is busy removing slime. I stick out my hand as a sign of thanks to Joshua and he takes it with a little apprehension. Irving asks, "What was that thing?" Alec says, "Not to worry. There is a logical explanation for everything that happened here tonight, all right? (Irving gives him a look.) Just give me a minute." Max says to Joshua, "Hang tight." Max steps over to Logan. Alec says, "Come on, everybody. Let's clear out of here, huh? Give these two some breathing room." The three other men file past Alec with myself in tow. Alec says to Gordie, "You all right?" Gordie nods as he passes by. Alec nods at Max. A little distance away, Alec and I find Gordie playing fetch with the gossamer. Gordie says, "Come on. Here it is. Come on. Ha ha. Here ya go." Alec says, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Watch out there, pal." Gordie says, "He's okay. He's just lookin' for somethin' to keep him busy. (To the gossamer) Here you go, boy. (To Alec) That's why he came here, I guess--you know, all the Keveral in all these old car parts. It's mostly just the junkers that have any in them. So--so what is he, anyway?" Alec says, "Uh, well, like I already explained to the other fellas, he's, um...a Tasmanian ant-eating aardvark...an "antvark," as we in the trade like to call him." Gordie asks, "Trade?" Alec replies, "Uh, zoo trade. I'm with the Tasmanian Zoology Foundation. He escaped from one of our facilities." I rolled my eyes and felt like letting out a giggle but Gordie didn't notice and went along with what he was telling this guy. Gordie says, "Now, wait a minute. Finders keepers." Alec said, "You want to keep this thing? Like as a pet?" Gordie replied, "Why not? His spit's gotta come in handy. Smells like silicone--worth at least a buck a pound. (To the stuffed dog) What do you say, Chopper? You want a little brother? Ha ha! What? (To Alec and me) Chopper says yes. (To the gossamer) Good boy." Alec said, "Well, good. Looks like everything's sane and right in your world. Just, uh, keep him locked up at night, okay? Gordie said, "No problem. No problem." Alec and me are walking when I asked him what it was like for him at Manticore he told me a little but was holding back and I didn't want to push him and I just took hold of his and as a sign of comfort and he just looked into my eyes and I felt like this moment would never end. Then he slowly leaned forward and kissed me so softly and gently that I felt that I wouldn't be able to breath again. Then he walked me to my place still holding my hand. I opened my door and he said goodnight with a peck on my cheek and walked away.

I came into my apartment with my back to the door and touched my lips and could still feel the tingling he left with that one kiss. As I feel asleep all my thoughts were on Alec and us being happy together in another place where the country didn't fall and we weren't some experiments being hunted.


	8. Never Cry Again

I tossed and turned all night consistently dreaming of that kiss like the memory was set on repeat. This made me feel guilty, and awkward no one has ever made me feel like this except for Ben one of the causes of my guilt. Should I feel guilty about him I mean he left and never came back he did not even tell me goodbye in person he just left a note.

_I came into my room hoping to find Ben so we could talk I finally got up the courage to tell him the whole truth about me. When I opened the door he was not there and I saw a note on my bed it read:_

_Jane,_

_I'm sorry but I cannot stay my place is not here. I hope you will forgive me someday. I never had the courage to tell you this, but I love you I never thought I would ever feel like this until you came into my life. There is so much I have not told you about myself because I do not want to put you in harms way. I hope that we could meet again someday, but I doubt it just know I will never forget you._

_Love Ben_

_I could feel the tears threatening to escape and for once in a long time I let them fall._

Since then I have never let myself cry no matter what. Another cause for my guilt is that Max and Alec basically told me about and I do not know if I will ever be able to be honest with them, because I have major trust issues and for good reason, but I'll have to trust someone eventually. I felt awkward because I knew Alec well enough to tell that if we did get together he would eventually leave me because he is not a one woman man. I screamed letting my frustration out and tried to fall asleep again and eventually I did.

I woke up feeling better today was a new day. I walked around just enjoying the day then who do I happen to run into none other the Alec and I immediately regretted getting up this morning. Alec said with a smirk, "Hey Jane, what are you doing." I replied, "Nothing much just enjoying the day. How about you?" Alec said, "Not much." Well this is uncomfortable and I just wanted to run away as fast as I could away from him but for some reason my body did not think so and stayed put. Alec did not even bring up the kiss he only pretended it never happened and so would I. I was not going to fret over one kiss even one as good as that one.

At Jam Pony

Max is signing a cast on Original Cindy's arm. Normal passes by. I grab some packages to deliver and I hear Normal say, "What are you doing standing around? Let's go. Back to work. Bip. Bip." Max says to Original Cindy, "I'm really sorry about your arm." Original Cindy said, "It's not your fault" Max said, "Except for how it was me who opened the cages and let everybody out of the Manticore zoo." Original Cindy said, "You let 'em out 'cause you figured that they'd be smart enough to lay low and blend in. Sounds to me like somebody needs to smack some sense into 'em." Max said, "Believe me, if I can find them, I will." Original Cindy said, "You talk to Logan about it?" Max said, "No. I've put him through enough mutant mayhem to last a lifetime. Not to mention if I sneeze on the poor guy, he drops dead. No wonder he's over me." Original Cindy said, "He's not over you. Not ever. He just needs some time, that's all." Max said, "Which is why I don't need to do anything to remind him that I'm not just a regular girl." Max's pager goes off. She checks it. Max said, "Logan." Original Cindy said, "What are you waiting for? Go call him back." Max said, "I don't know." Original Cindy said, "It's what a regular girl would do." Max smiles and heads for the pay phone. Alec is on it, with his cell phone on his other ear. Alec says into pay phone, "I told you the merchandise would be in today, and it's in. (Into cell phone) It's in, right? Good. (Into pay phone) Look, why don't you meet me around noon? We'll make the excha--" Max said, "Excuse me." Alec says into phone, "Hang on. (To Max) Trying to do a little business here, Max, okay?" Max said, "People need to use the phone." Alec said, "Just give me a sec. (Into pay phone) Hello?" Max ends his call. Alec said annoyed, "You know what you just did?" Max takes the phone and starts dialing. Alec said, "I'll forgive you--this time. (Into cell phone as he walks away) Hello? Hello? Yeah, I don't know. He had to go. Little girl problems." He keeps talking while Max dials Logan.

Max hangs up after a while. Original Cindy approaches. Original Cindy said, "Well?" Max said, "He got a lead." Original Cindy said, "So much for being a regular girl, huh?" Max said, "Come on. I'll take you home." Normal said, "Hot run, 457 Slattery." He tosses a package at Original Cindy. She doesn't catch it and it drops to the floor. Max said, "Can't you see she's hurt?" Normal said, "Oh. In that case, here you go." He picks up the package and hands it to Max. Max said, "Get someone else to do it. I'm taking her home." Normal said, "No, there is nobody else." Alec walks by. Max said, "Oh, sure there is." Max hands Alec the package, and she and Original Cindy leave. Alec said, "Oh, I'd love to help you out with this, boss, but I, uh--" Normal said, "No buts. We're short-handed." Alec said, "No, I really can't. I--" Normal said, "Here, take these too." Hands him several more packages. Alec said, "I'm gonna be late for an appointment. I--" Normal said, "Well, get somebody to cover you. It's no skin off my nose." Normal walks away and Alec talks to coworkers passing by. Alec said, "Sky. Buddy, pal. Hey." Sky says, "Don't even think about it." Alec said, "Okay. Sketch, my man." Sketchy says, No, dude, I can't." Alec says, "Jane what about you?" He gives me a lopsided grin. I say, "Sorry, I got a lot of packages to deliver myself." Alec said, "Somebody? Anybody?" With that I hop on my bike and leave.

At Jam Pony

Alec says to Sketchy, "Oh, yeah, I cleared like two grand on the deal." Normal said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't God's gift to messengers." Sketchy said, "What's up?" Normal said, "I said God's gift, not God's blunder, moron. (To Alec) I got three people called say they didn't get their packages, huh?" Alec said, "No, that can't be." Normal said, "Let me see your signatures." Alec said, "The...yeah. (Digs around in his backpack.) Where's my clipboard? (Normal sighs.) Where's my clip--I left it at my last run." Normal said, "Honestly, you young people would lose a large intestine if it wasn't attached to you. Go. Go get your clipboard." Alec said, "On it." Normal said, "Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip." I headed home wondering how Alec was going to get out of this one.


	9. The Coming

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } A:link { so-language: zxx } --

Something woke me up my super hearing told me that it wasn't just my imagination. I got up quickly and saw on my clock that it was 4:27 in the morning. Even though I didn't need much sleep the fact that someone was in my place had me worried. I follow the sound to my living room looking around the room with my night vision and saw a man from the back. I went to attack but he caught me and then others busted in my door a fight erupted and I was knocked me unconscious.

When I awoke I saw the one person who I never wanted to see again Ames White. He stared at me with dark intentions hidden in those cold eyes. White said, "Well, well, well if it isn't my fathers little experiment. Did you really think you could hide from me." I replied with a grim smile, "No, but I was trying to finish what Sandeman started to stop you all of you." He hit me hard across the face. I looked at him with pure hatred. If I wasn't in this cage I would have killed him right then and there. I had been here for days, weeks I'm not sure they came and left torchering me feeding me whatever all that ran through my his was his words 'She killed him' how could Max do that and still look at Alec who looked just like him. If I did get out I would go to Max maybe to hurt her maybe to ask why I wasn't sure yet. I had known Max long enough that what he told me couldn't be true, but when he said it I knew he wasn't lying I felt he was dead and now I knew for a fact he was.

They brought Max who woke up in the supply room, caged behind a wire wall with me. An older priestess and a boy appeared on the other side of the wire. Max sees a tear in her glove and removes it to find that her palm has been branded with the symbol. Priestess asked Max, "Does it hurt?" Max replied, "Yeah, except I want my money back. I asked for the heart with the dagger through it." Priestess said, "Why did you come here? Did she send you, the Mother? If you're trying to protect her, don't bother. It's too late for that." Max said, "What are you doing with Ray?" Priestess said, "What is necessary." Max said, "Could you be a little more specific? 'Cause I left my copy of _Wacky Cult Rituals for Dummies_ at home." Priestess said, "Ray is proving himself." Max said, "Oh, really? Well, I'd like to see you prove yourself." Priestess said, "I have. (Rolls up her sleeve to reveal the brand on her forearm) We all have." Max said, "Yippee. So, uh, after you pass the sacred snake blood test, what do you get? A lollipop?" Priestess said, "You shouldn't have interfered." Max said, "Sorry I spoiled the party." Priestess said, "You _will_ be sorry...soon enough." She leaves us alone with the boy who gives me a bad vibe. Max sees me and stares with surprise and confusion. Max asks, "Jane what are you doing here?" I replied, "There's a lot I haven't told you guys." Max says with a hint of anger, "Like how you know those creeps." I said, "After Sandeman ran from Manticore he created me just like you but with some improvements. No bar code, no seizures, and no going into heat." Max asked, "Why didn't you tell us." I replied, "I almost told someone once but he left just like Sandeman left." She looked at me like she didn't know what to say. I asked, "Do you remember when I told you how Alec reminded me of someone I once knew." Max replied, "Yea." I continued, "The person was Ben I met him a few years ago then he just left. I never found out what happened." She looked at me with something in her eyes, but I couldn't figure what it was. The boy is watching us through the wire. Max asks, "What are you lookin' at, you little freak?" Boy said, "You. How do you feel?" Max said, "What do you care?" Boy said, "It should've started by now. It's started with Ray." Max said, "What's started? Is he okay?" Boy said, "If he's one of us, he'll live." I said, "If he's sick, you should get a doctor." Boy said, "If he's not meant to survive, no one can help him." Max looks down at the brand showing through the rip in her glove. Max said, "It's getting hot in here. Can you turn down the heat?" Boy said, "It's begun." I ask, "What's begun?" Boy said, "That's why I'm here. To watch." Max said, "Watch what?" Boy said, "Watch you die."

Max is lying weakly on the floor after a while which has me worried until I see her wink at me. She has a plan and wants me to play along. Max said, "It was something in the blood. (Coughs) I'm so thirsty. I need water." Boy said, "It won't do any good." Max said, "I'm going to die anyway. Please?" I said, "Please it's just water." The boy prepares a glass of water for Max telling me to stand back and unlocks the door in the wire to give it to her. Max runs past him and I follow. Boy yells, "Stop!" We stop in our tracks. The boy turns to look at us and we are flung against the wall. Boy said, "I said stop." We struggles, but can't move away from the wall. The boy lifts Max up with just a look, until she is hanging in midair. Boy said, "You were just pretending to be sick. (Max struggles.) Want me to put you down?" Max said, "Depends. If you hold me up here long enough, will your head explode?" Max drops to the ground. She starts to rush at him, but she is pushed against the wall again. Boy said, "You can't win." Max said, "Really? Not even if I do this?" She lifts her shirt and flashes him. He blinks, stunned, and Max takes the opportunity to kick him to the ground. Max said, "Made you look." Max and I runs out of the supply room. Two people wearing a cloaks walks down a hallway as we watch. Moments later, We enter the basement, wearing the cloaks and passing White, who is on his way upstairs. We enters the area where Ray is lying, still unconscious. Max chokes the older priestess until the priestess passes out. Max say, "Sweet dreams, bitch." Max carries Ray outside with me in tow. White runs after us and draws his gun. White said, "Not another step!" We stop and turns around. White said, "Put him down." Max said, "You want to shoot me through your own son?" White said, "Put him down." The sheriff and Logan pull up in the sheriff's SUV, siren wailing. The sheriff gets out, stands by the open driver's-side door, and points a gun at White. While White is distracted, we slip into the bushes. Sheriff said, "Drop your gun. Keep your hands where I can see 'em." White fires. The glass in the door window shatters and the sheriff falls to the ground with a grunt. White turns to aim at Max again, but she is gone. Logan climbs over to the driver's side of the car and runs White down. Logan said, "Max, hurry!" Max puts Ray into the car and we get in. White sits up. Logan backs up until they reach the sheriff, who saw what happened to White. Logan said, "Get in, sheriff. Get in!" White stands up. The sheriff gets in. White reaches his gun and fires in vain at the retreating SUV.

At Logan's apartment, Ray is lying asleep or unconscious on the couch as Max and I sit with him. Logan joins us, hanging up his cell phone. Logan said, "That was Sam Carr at the hospital. Ray's bloodwork came back. He's going to be fine." Max said, "Doc have any idea what they exposed him to?" Logan said, "Some kind of pathogen or viral agent he's never seen before." Max said, "Those snakes must be carriers, hosts for whatever bug it is." Logan said, "Well, whatever it is, kid's immune system kicked in with the right antibodies." Max said, "That nutcase priestess bitch said he had to prove himself, like this was some kind of test to see if he would survive. If he didn't, he wasn't one of them." Logan said, "You were exposed. You didn't get sick." Max holds up her bandaged hand and says, "Guess that makes me an honorary member." Logan said, "Congratulations." I wanted to laugh at that little joke, but stayed silent instead. Max said, "Think if I concentrated hard enough, I could make stuff fly around the room?" Logan said, "I wouldn't count on it. My guess would be that the, uh, kid that went all Poltergeist on you was part of some kind of special breeding line." Max said, "Make you wonder what other tricks they have up their sleeves. (Looking at Ray) Poor kid. Mom's gone...dad's a freak...Not exactly the storybook ending we were hoping for." Logan said, "Well, at least we got him away from those people. That's what Wendy wanted. Oh, I talked to her sister, by the way. She's on her way down. Made arrangements to get her and Ray on a plane, as far away from White as I can ." Ray wakes up. Max asked, "Hey, Ray. How you feeling?" Ray said, "Okay. Did I pass? Am I strong?" I said, "You did fine. Logan said, "What do you need to be strong for, Ray?" Ray said, "For the Coming." Logan said, "The Coming? What's that?" Ray said, "Nobody ever told me yet, 'cept it's bad if you're not one of us." Ray looks at his forearm, which has been bandaged. Max and Logan exchange glances. It's almost here what Sandeman warned me about I don't know the specifics, but only us transgenics could stop it specifically one transgenic one that Sandeman made for just this, but I didn't know which one.


	10. Love Sucks

Max had told Logan, OC, Joshua, and Alec about me excluding the thing about Ben and I was thankful because it was hard to talk to people about it. I had gone with Max over to Joshua's to help get rid of the flees in his house. I set off a flee smoke bomb when Joshua ran upstairs. In the living room, Max is standing near a can and scratching her leg. Max said, "Did you set it off?" Joshua said, "Yeah." Max asked, "How about you?" I replied, "Yeah can we hurry up." Max said, "Okay. Let's do the other two and get out of here before these little buggers eat us alive." Joshua said, "Yeah." Joshua goes into the kitchen, where another can stands waiting. He and Max stand with their fingers on the tabs. Max said, "Hold your breath. Ready? On three. One...two...three!" They start the cans spraying and then we run out onto the porch, closing the door behind us. Max said, "That was close." Joshua said scratching, "Thanks for bringing the...for the bombs." Max said, "No problem. You're gonna have to stay out of there for a couple hours." Joshua said, "Yeah. Stay right here with my little fellas." Max said, "Oh. Um, actually, we gotta bounce. I'm meeting Logan at Crash." Joshua said, "Oh." Max said, "I wish you could come. You know that. Tomorrow maybe I'll get some time off from work...hang." Joshua said, "Okay." Max said, "I got some flea powder. (Hands him a jar) Douse yourself with it before you go back in there, or else you'll be right back where you started. Okay? Good night." Joshua said, "Okay. Night." Max and I leave.

At Crash, Logan is sitting at a table, making notes on a napkin. I took a seat nearby. Max asked, "This seat taken?" Logan replied, "Oh, hey." Max said, "Sorry I'm late. Had to stop by Joshua's. Whatcha doin'?" Logan said, "Oh, just trying to piece a couple things together." Max said, "That's cool, but...here?" Logan said, "Yeah, no one's looking. Can I see the cut on your hand for a second? (Max gives him a funny look.) Come on." Max briefly removes one glove and shows Logan her palm. Logan said, "Mmm. It's fading fast. You said all of White's cult pals have one?" Max said, "Yep. Right here. (Points to her forearm) I saw it when they were saluting their holy snake god, or whatever the hell it was." Logan said, "Looks like a modified version of a caduceus, the symbol of medicine." He draws the symbol on his napkin. Max said, "You know what? All work and no play makes Logan a dull, dull boy." Alec sits down at the bar and orders a drink. He glances down at the other end of the bar and sees Asha talking to a guy. Asha notices Alec. I felt a twing of jealousy and a bit of anger, but Alec barely talked to me when he found out I lied I couldn't blame him I should have told the truth, but it's not like he was all open to me about himself. Asha said quietly, to the guy, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Alec moves and sits down next to Asha. Alec said, "Hey." Asha said, "Hi." Alec said, "Long time, no see." Asha said, "I guess so." Alec said, "Yeah. You avoiding me?" Asha said shaking her head, "No. But I gotta say that I'm really glad that nothing happened that night." Alec said, "Yeah, me too. Asha said, "Probably works for days, huh? Your whole "Time is short, gotta put your heart on the line, baby I want you" speech?" Alec said smiling briefly, "Look, you don't want to get involved with me. I was made in a lab. You know? I spent my formative years learning the fine art of assassination. There are guys out there right now looking to kill me, and I'm sure someday they'll probably succeed." Asha said, "Spare me the drama. You're just to scared to let go and actually care about somebody." Alec said, "Right, because the last time I let go, somebody got caught in the crossfire and died." Asha said, "I'm sorry. I didn't--" Alec said, "Just do yourself a favor, Asha. Leave me alone." Asha said, "Alec--" Alec said, "Beat it." Alec turns back to his drink. After a moment, Asha walks away, passing Max. Max approaches the bar and sets an empty pitcher on it. Max said to bartender, "Can I get another beer? (To Alec) So, what'd you do now?" Alec said, "Why am I always the bad guy with you, Max?" Max said, "Whatever. You want to blow your shot with her, be my guest." Alec said, "Oh, right, yeah, 'cause I could be this charming, sweet guy and score myself a really nice girlfriend but, unlike you, I'm actually trying to do the right thing." Max said, "And what is that supposed to mean?" It made me realize that he was right, but even if it was another transgenic we could never have normal and I decided to head out as I was leaving I heard Alec say, "Oh, you think the only problem you and Logan have is some genetically-engineered virus that'll kill the guy if you touch him?" Max replied, "Yeah, that takes a front seat." Alec said, "Mmm. Max, we don't belong with 'em. Okay? We're a danger to them. When are you gonna finally see that?" Max said, "Me and Logan are none of your business." Alec said, "Why don't you just open your eyes and--" Max said, "You're just--" That was all I heard walking down the street. I checked my messages and saw like 15 I listened and knew that Logan was infected and Alec was supposed to come to help but never showed and that they needed me. The last message said that they were going to use Joshua instead and that if I got my messages to come.

At the hospital, Max and Original Cindy sit in the hallway I walked over to them. Original Cindy said, "It's gonna be all right. You'll see. He's a fighter. He's gonna hang on." Dr. Shankar emerges from Logan's room. Dr. Shankar said, "The antibodies in your friend's blood are neutralizing the virus, keeping it from replicating. He's gonna make it." Original Cindy said, "You hear that? He's gonna be okay." She and Max hug. Dr. Shankar said, "He asked to see you." She walks away. Max said, "I can't go in there." Original Cindy said, "He's asking for you." I said, "Yeah he needs you." Max said, "I can't see him. Not now. Not ever again." Original Cindy said, "You're just saying that 'cause you're upset. You heard the lady--he's gonna be fine." Max said, "This time. But what about next time? No, this has to stop. Tell him I'm glad he's okay." Original Cindy and I watch as Max turns and walks away.

At Jam Pony the next day

I hear Normal say, "Alec! (To a couple of messengers) Any of you reprobates seen Alec?" They shake their heads and Normal walks around, muttering. Normal said, "Isn't here, doesn't call, thinks only of himself, always hurts the one... (To Sketchy) Hey, you--crustacean--you seen Golden Boy?" Sketchy said, "No." Normal said raising his voice, "Let's go, people. Mission bells are ringing. Let's go. Hear it? Bip, bip, bip!" I was wondering myself where Alec could be I mean he didn't show up to help Logan and no one has heard from him. Original Cindy said, "Logan kept asking where you were. I didn't know what to say." Max said, "It's okay. It's not your problem." Her pager goes off. Original Cindy said, "Is that him?" Max checks it and nods. Original Cindy said, "If you're serious about this, you owe the man an explanation." Max calls Logan. I hear one side of the conversation Max hesitantly said,"Hi." (Pause) Max said, "Yeah. Uh, sorry about that. Listen--" (Pause) Max said, "We need to talk." (Pause) Max said, "Logan--" (Pause) Max said, "I can't do this anymore." (Pause) Max said, "We got lucky again. I mean, how many miracles do you think we're going to get?" (Pause) Max said, "So, what, you end up dead and I get to spend the rest of my life knowing it was my fault? (Softly) I pass." (Pause) Max said, "I have to hang up now." Max hangs up and rests her forehead on the pay phone. I felt so sorry for Max not being able to touch Logan without killing him. I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. Why couldn't life be simple and have the ones we love safe.

At Crash

Original Cindy said, "So you did it. It's over." Max moping at the bar said, "Yeah. It's over." If we could I think me and Max would have drunk ourselves into a drunken stupor, but we are genetically enhanced to withstand any amount of alcohol. Sketchy approaches the bar and sets an empty pitcher on it. Sketchy said, "Ladies, did you hear what happened to our buddy Alec?" Max said, "Don't care." Sketchy said, "He's in jail." Max said, "Whatever." Sketchy said, "You know Hummer, the bartender from last night? Saw him get pinched right outside of here. Kind of makes you wonder what he did, huh?" Max said, "Not really." Sketchy walks away with the refilled pitcher. Original Cindy said, "You're not gonna go help?" Max said, "I got my own problems. Alec can take care of himself." I said, "Are you sure?" Original Cindy said, "Now, you know you gotta come correct on this. Suppose they tip to his barcode? Exposure. Bad for Alec, bad for you, bad for Joshua, bad for Jane, bad for everybody." Max said, "Not like saving his butt isn't already my full-time job. Thanks for the beer." Leaves

At the jail, a cop escorts a handcuffed Alec into an interrogation room. Max and myself, dressed in a suit, stand up. Max said, "Whitney Mann and Emily Hart, public defender's office. We'll be handling your case." Alec said, "Pleasure." The cop shoves Alec into a chair at the table. Cop said, "You need anything, I'm right outside. You got five minutes." Max said, "Thank you." The cop leaves. Max and I sit down at the table, across from Alec. Alec said, "Max, I'm sorry, I was on my way to the hos--" Max said, "Shut up. I came down here to bail your sorry ass out, 'cause I figured you got grabbed up off of one of your scams going sideways. But the officer just told me you killed somebody!" Alec said, "I didn't do it." Max said, "You got I.D.'d. There's a perfect DNA match." Alec said, "I'm telling you--" Max said, "Don't tell me anything, all right? I'm sorry I let you out of Manticore. I'm sorry I inflicted you on the world. Screw exposure. I'm leaving you here for White to deal with." Max gathers up her briefcase and starts to leave. I stand there is she really going to leave him here. Alec said, "Max, I swear, I'm innocent." Max said, "Tell that to Ames. And, uh, give him my regards." She wouldn't let White get a hold of him I wouldn't let that happen no one should have that. Alec said, "You really think I could do it? You think I could murder someone in cold blood?" Max said, "Yes, Alec, I think you could." Alec said, "Guy's teeth were pulled from his head, for God's sake!" Max stops in her tracks. I hold my breath Ben. Max said, "Ben..." What how did she know it was Ben that did that. Alec said, "Come on, Max! You know, no matter what you think, there's no way it could've been me. That guy was killed over a year ago. I was at Manticore." The cop walks into the room. Cop said, "Time's up." Max knocks the cop out and takes his keys. She uncuffs Alec and we sneak down the hall. Alec said, "Hey, Max, I'm not complaining, but what made you think I didn't do it?" Max said, "Shh." Alec said, "I mean, I'm just curious, you know? Was it the sincerity in my eyes? Some people say I have sincere eyes." I rolled my eyes he can be so self involved sometimes. Max said, "Quiet. (Points at a door) Here." We go into a room and Max looks out the window. In the alley below, some cops are talking near their cars, and a short distance away sits Max's and my motorcycle. Alec said, "It was the teeth thing, wasn't it? I mean, come on, I can hardly stand going to the dentist." Max said, "Shut up, okay?" Alec said, "Why are you taking this so personally?" Max Alec and I climb out the window onto a narrow ledge. They begin to shuffle over to a drainpipe, checking to make sure the cops. Max said, "Because it was Ben." Alec said, "Ben? My Manticore twin, Ben?" Max said, "He killed Timothy Ryan and ten other people. Same M.O." Alec said, "Whoa. They told me back at Manticore that he'd gone nuts, but...(whistles)...serial killer?" I wanted to knock him off this building if he kept talking about Ben like that when Max said, "One more word and I shove you off this ledge." We reach the drainpipe. Max climbs down it a little ways. Alec said, "Max, tell me you got a plan." Max said, "Hang on." Alec said, "What are you doing? No, no, no, no!" Max presses her foot against the wall so the drainpipe pulls away from the building and falls over, with Max Alec and me on it. The cops look up. Cops said, "Hey, what's going on?" At a point below Max Alec and myself, the drainpipe comes to rest on top of an electric fence. Sparks fly. The cops duck. Max sees a police car directly below. Alec said, "This is your plan?" Max said, "Jump!" We let go of the drainpipe and drop onto the roof of the car. The cops start shooting. Cops said, "Freeze!" We jump off the car and duck on the other side of it to avoid the gunfire. Alec said, "I should've stayed where I was and taken my chances." I said, "Would you just be quiet." The drainpipe sparks on the fence again, momentarily distracting the cops. Max said, "Come on!" She and Alec run for the Ninja and hop on and I hop on my motorcycle, driving away from the continuing gunfire.

At Max's apartment

Alec said, "So the thing that's got me worried is I can't exactly use 'Well, I was locked up in a secret government facility' as my alibi." Max said, "Guess not." Alec said, "Hey, maybe Logan could pull one of his little, uh... (Remembers) Oh my God- -Logan. Is he all right?" Max said, "He's fine. Joshua came through." Alec said, "Oh, good. Logan could use a little canine plasma to loosen him up." He chuckles and Max gives him a look and starts making coffee. Alec said, "Just kidding, Max. Come on, you know I love Logan. I mean, not the way you love him, it's just...well, he's okay. Right?" Max nods uncomfortably. Alec said, "So what's the problem?" Max said, "I'm not going to see him anymore." Alec said, "Any more this week?" Max said, "Ever. I can't risk it. And I don't want to hear an 'I told you so.' " Alec said, "No, I wasn't going to." Max said, "Coffee?" Alec said, "Yeah, sure. (Pauses) Listen, since we're already knee-deep in painful subjects...tell me about him. About Ben." I fell my body freeze up and want to know what he was like myself and why she didn't tell me before. Max said, "When we were kids, back at Manticore, he always wanted answers for everything. You know? Why we were there, what was outside. So he would make up these fantastic stories to explain things. Somehow it made us feel...loved. Like we weren't all alone." Alec said, "Sounds like a nice kid. What went wrong?" Max said, "After we escaped, it was like there were too many things in this world he didn't have answers for." I knew what she meant he never seemed at ease. Max said, "I don't know. He just...lost it." Max turns to get a couple of coffee mugs, then stares into space. Alec said, "Hey, you okay?" Max said, "I'm fine." She sits down. We see she is clearly not fine and round the island counter to stand next to her. Alec said, "Max, what is it?" Max said, "We were in the woods. He was hurt. Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there." Alec said, "Reindoctrination. Or worse." Max said, "I killed him." Alec and I both looked surprised. Max said, "He asked me to, so I did. (Her voice breaks and her eyes tear up) And then I ran. I saved myself. And I just left his body there for them to take away." Tears run down Max's cheeks. Alec puts an arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her hair. Alec said, "Max, I'm sorry." She killed him to save him I know understand the look she gave me when we were locked up it was guilt. Max and Alec walk out of Max's apartment building. I stay behind because I need to talk to her about what she said alone. We talked and I told her how much I was in love with Ben and realized what he was doing, but never got to confront him because he was gone and that was the last time I saw him.

At Jam Pony, Normal and all the messengers are gathered round the TV, solemn and amazed.

When the TV when it is interrupted by a screen that says "KIPH 3 SPECIAL NEWS BULLETIN." Announcer says, "This is a Channel Three news break." An Anchorman speaks as the TV shows a transgenic throwing the cops. Anchorman said, "A hoverdrone recorded this shocking footage. Authorities are refusing to comment on the nature of the assailant. But, as you can see for yourself, the attacker has what can only be described as superhuman strength. The subject, who was described by witnesses as a mutant, refused to comply with police officers on the scene. He is believed to have escaped from what is purported to be a covert government project known as Manticore. Authorities have denied all knowledge of Manticore, but so far no one has been able..." Sketchy said, "Dude, that's the thing I saw in the sewer last week." Normal said murmuring, "Whoa, Nellie. Look at that sucker." I see Max and Original Cindy exchange a worried glance. Anchorman said, "...obvious physical prowess. One of the officers was seriously injured before others opened fire. Some eyewitnesses claim that it took police six shots to bring down their attacker, but Channel Three can neither confirm nor deny..." Anchorman said, "You can see it right there--the barcode. Unconfirmed reports suggest these tattoos were used to keep track of the various soldiers involved in the program. The mutant's body was rushed from the scene based on officials' concerns regarding a potential biohazard." Max's pager goes off. She checks it and calls Alec. We walk into the house and Joshua is sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, sadly looking at a portrait of a girl. Alec said, "Hey. Thanks for hitting me back." Max said, "So I take it you've seen the news." Alec said, "Yeah, but that's not why I'm calling. I need you to get over here." Shortly afterwards, Max and I consoles Joshua. Max said, "I know you're sad, but you did the right thing. Remember we talked about how we're not like other people, and we need to stick together? Right now that's more important than ever." Joshua said, "Annie's not like other people. She's different. She's--" Max said, "She's not like us, either. And when you care about someone, you have to do what's best for them, even when it hurts." Joshua said, "Love sucks." Joshua lets go of his pendant, which he had been fingering. As it falls back to his chest. Max said, "Joshua, where did you get this?" Joshua said, "Father gave it to me." Max removes one of her gloves and compares the symbol on her palm to the one on the pendant. They match. Max leaves. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the table just thinking when Alec walks in. Alec says, "What are you thinking about?" I replied, "I didn't tell anyone but Max this, but I knew Ben." He gave me a look of surprise. Alec said, "Why didn't you tell us?" I said, "I did tell Max, but I guess she knew I didn't want anyone else to know. " Alec asked, "How'd you meet." I said, "Funny story really I found him in an alley beat up and brought him to my place to fix him up. Then we got closer." Alec said with hesitancy, "How close?" "Sometimes I'm not really sure because I figured out that he was the one killing these people, but he left and I never got a chance to talk to him or say goodbye all he left was a letter and I've carried it around ever since. I guess I always thought we'd meet again until Max told us what really happened." Alec just looked at me he didn't know what to say so he just hugged me and that was all I needed. I said, "Come on we need to find Max." Alec said, "I think I know where to look."

Later, Max is sitting on the Space Needle. Alec and I come and stand next to her. Alec said, "Hey, Max. Thought we'd find you here." Max said, "I come here to be alone." Alec said, "Yeah, I know, but considering everything that went down today, I figured we could both use a friend right now." Max said, "Sit down." We sit next to Max. Alec said, "So, you got any deep thoughts you want to share? Any, uh, profound realizations about life?" Max said, "Yeah. Love sucks." We sit there in silence. It does suck majorly. Those rare few who never have to think that are living in denial. It can be great but in the end you become crushed.


	11. Departure & Return

I woke up to the sun shinning in my eyes it seemed like every day but today was different I could feel it. My cellphone started ringing and when I looked at the caller I.D. It was listed unknown. "Hello" "Jane you need to head to the location we talked about I'll be waiting." Click. Sandeman could that have been him after so many years. Whatever was happening for him to make contact was and indication of something big and dangerous. I called Normal to inform him that I had a 'family emergence' and would be gone for a while he of course wasn't too happy with it. I grabbed my things headed to my bike and took off.

I arrived at the location like told it was a run down looking cabin in the middle of nowhere but that is what made it safe for us to meet. I slowly walked to steps and each squeak had me on high alert because who knew if this was a trap.

The inside was a little more kept up the the outside but there were still things littered around and as I looked around I noticed the room seemed ransacked like someone was leaving quickly. I made myself at home or as at home as I could I waited for weeks for him to show up I only left to get food. The a kid maybe 14 showed up and handed me a note and said a man told him to give it to me. The kid started to walk away as I read I needed to sit down because this was big and all this waiting wasn't for nothing. I quickly gathered my things and headed back to Seattle because that is where I needed to be right now.

When I arrived back nothing seemed different until I headed to work and Max filled me in on all that had been going down the television full of news reports about dangerous transgenics one of them being Joshua, how White killed Annie, and about the transgenics hiding out in terminal city. When I went on my break the first thing I did was go to see Joshua I know what it's like to lose someone you love and you always need someone.

When he saw me he had a smile and gave me a big hug. "Hey Joshua, Max told me about Annie I'm so sorry." His face seemed to drop instantly. "I know you might not wanna talk about it I just wanted to see that you were OK and to tell you one way or another we will not let White get away with all the things he's done." He seemed a little less sad but the sparkle his eyes once held seemed duller and that made my rage grow White will pay no matter what.


	12. Flirting & Gun Fire

Hey guys it's been awhile but, I've been so busy with school. This has skipped over a few things and if you've seen the show then you know what I'm talking about. Enjoy and review.

* * *

(Jam Pony)

I was at my locker with OC getting ready to start another work day. Original Cindy asked, "You seen my girl?" Cece replied, "No. Do I need a touch-up?" She lets Original Cindy check the back of her neck. Original Cindy said, "No, you're good."

Sketchy walks over to us and asks, "Hey, guys, check this out." He puts on a Jam Pony baseball cap. I said, "It's a hat." Sketchy replied, "Yeah, with a fully rotational brim, so you can always represent." He turns the brim to the side. Original Cindy said, "Yeah, represent your massive stupidity." I laughed and Original Cindy turns his brim back to the front, and she and the X-messenger walk away. Sketchy says, "That's one opinion." I said, "I agree with Original Cindy so that makes two. Lose the hat."I see Alec enters Jam Pony, walking with a female messenger. Alec says, "All right, babe. (In greeting) Sky. Normal, what's the good word, buddy?" Normal starts singing, "For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good felloooow..." I nearly fell down trying not to laugh at normal then Alec says, "The man's finally lost it." Normal stops singing and hands Alec a cake he had been holding behind his back. The cake has one lit candle. Normal says, "Many happy returns, there, buddy boy." Alec replies, "It's not my birthday." Normal says, "Yeah, it's right there in black and White on your application form." Alec replies, "Oh yeah, yeah. Boy, nothing gets by you, does it, Normal?"Normal says, "Now I made that without eggs and butter, all right? I know you like to look after the ol' physique. Go ahead. Blow it out. (To Original Cindy, while Alec blows out the candle) By the way, if you see your shiftless colleague Max, tell her she's fired." Original Cindy says, "She's gonna be here like any minute." Normal says, "Do you think I buy your tissue of lies for like a nanosecond?" Alec says, "The man is like a steel trap." I said to Alec, "Zip it birthday boy before I give you a real suprise." Alec said to me, "Promises, Promises." Normal said, "You keep covering up for that reprobate, you're gonna be out of here, miss." Original Cindy said, "Ya promise?"

OC and me walked away when she asked, "Was I seeing things or were you and Alec flirting." I replied, "Maybe, but with Alec it's too hard to tell." Original Cindy said, "Just be careful with him you might get burned."

I see Mole pull Alec into Jam Pony and Joshua, and two others follow. Mole is holding Alec at gunpoint. Normal says, "Jumpin' George Dubya." Original Cindy says, "This cannot be good." No this was definately not good, not good at all. Mole yells, "All right, nobody move!" Joshua closes the front door. The five of them walk through as everybody stares, dumbfounded. Both Mole and Joshua pass very close to Normal on the way. Joshua Original Cindy and I exchange a glances as he passes. The group reaches the back door and Normal heads for his office. Normal says, "They've got my boy." Alec opens the back door and Mole follows him run back inside and close the door. Normal says, "Hold it right there, freak show!" They stop in their tracks as Normal points a gun at Mole and Joshua. I said to Alec, "You're bleeding." Alec replied, "Yeah, bullets will do that to you." I hear sirens outside as more police cars arrive. Normal says, "Okay, you're safe now." Alec sighing says, "No..." Alec rushes over, twists Normal's arm over his head, and wrenches the gun away from him. Mole points his shotgun at Normal. Alec finishes, "...I'm safe now." Alec gestures to Mole, who nods and lowers the shotgun. Normal holds his arm and stares at Alec in shock.

One of the messengers runs toward the door. Alec yells, "No one leaves!"Cece and I, who were standing nearby, knocks the fleeing messenger down. Cece says, "Nobody move!" Sketchy says to Original Cindy, "Cece and Jane are one of them, too? Cool!" Alec says, "Cece, call base. Tell 'em we're in trouble. Joshua, take the front. Mole, you got the back?" Mole watching out the back window says, "Got it." Alec says, "Kid, what's your name?" The kid replies, "Dalton." Alec says, "All right, Dalton, why don't you head upstairs and keep an eye on the street for me?" Normal says, "My golden boy's a mutant." I say, "We prefer 'genetically empowered.' " Normal says, "Take me, Jesus." Mole says, "Careful what you wish for."Outside, police cars are surrounding the building and lots of cops are taking aim at it. A police hoverdrone passes overhead. Dalton runs upstairs to look outside. A cop on a bullhorn says, "You in the building! This is the Seattle Police Department. The building is completely surrounded. Throw your weapons out and come out with your hands visible, and you will be treated fairly under the law." Fairly who did they think they were kidding either we escaped somehow or we are all going to die those are our only options. The cop on the bullhorn says, "Throw your weapons out, and come out with your hands on top of your head." Max breaks through the window of Jam Pony, surfing on the hoverdrone as it slides to a stop on the floor in front of everybody. Max says, "Hey. Who ordered a pizza?" Max just has to make an entrance doesn't she.

Later, the messengers are sitting around, nervously watching the goings-on. I'm dressing Alec's wound. Max asks, "What's that?" Alec replies, "It's a hole in my body made by a bullet." Max says, "Been there, done that. Check the news." Original Cindy and I am sitting with Gem, who is sitting on a couch and breathing a bit heavily. Max comes over and asks, "Hey. How's Gem?" Original Cindy says, "This girl is having a baby." Gem says, "I can still move, if you need to displace."Mole says, "Turning into a damn pig farm out there. (Sky walks by and Mole stops him) Who said you could get up?" Sky clearly intimidated said, "Uh...bathroom." Sketchy pulls out his camera and snaps a picture. Mole quickly turns around and points the shotgun at him. Max says, "Hey!" Max pushes the gun down and snatches the camera away. Max says, "No more pictures. (To Mole and Sky) Go." Sky says, "Uh..." Max says to Sky, "Go!" Sky runs to the bathroom. Mole said, "Who put you in charge?" Max says, "These people are not the enemy." Mole replies, "Don't be so sure." At Mole's comment, Max looks around at all the messengers, who are watching her. Normal says, "I always knew you were a wrong number. You never had me fooled for a second there, miss." Sketchy said, "Yeah, whatever. Transgenic Central, right here under your nose." Sketchy was going to end up getting hit, but he wasn't wrong. Normal said, "Shut up."

Max looks at the messengers again. Max said, "All right, people, listen up. I know things are really tense right now--" A messenger said, "Gee, I wonder why."Max said, "But if you'll just sit tight and be patient, me and mine will get out of here before you know it." Normal standing up says, "Well, I got a hot flash for you, girlfriend. Me and mine are gonna get out of here right now. Let's go, people! Bip bip bip!" The messengers start standing up. I yell, "Hang on. Sit down." Normal says to Mole, "Go on, take your best shot, frog boy!" Original Cindy says, "Nobody's shootin' at anybody. Now sit your raggedy ass down." Normal says, "Oh, I see. Not only are you one of Sappho's daughters, you're one of them, too." Original Cindy says, "No. What I am is a friend to Max, and Alec, and Jane, and the rest of 'em. We walk outta here now, and they're toast." Normal says, "Well, I don't have a problem with that." Original Cindy says, "Well, I do. And I'm guessing so does anyone else here who's down with my girl. So how 'bout we just take a minute and figure this bitch out, so that nobody else gets hurt. Aiight?" I have never been so proud to have a friend like OC as much as I do right now.

Everybody is watching the news on TV. Reporters are interviewing people on the street. First Guy says, "The economy's bad enough; you want 'em taking your job? You want 'em living next door, spittin' out their mutant, half-breed kids?" The second guy they interview says, "These mutant freaks are an affront to nature. They don't deserve to live. Where's the accountability? Who's taking care of this? Nobody! These freaks are running rampant. They get to do whatever they want. They got protection or somethin'? These things aren't natural. They shouldn't be alive. They don't deserve to live. They should be lined up with the scientists and shot like the bunch of rabid dogs they are. These freakoids smashed up my truck. That's taking bread out of my mouth. That's screwing up my job, my livelihood. Who's gonna feed my kid? Who's gonna pay my rent?" First Guysays, "I say kill the freaks, or send 'em back to whatever cesspool they came from! Yeah!" The crowd behind the guy Pony's phone rings and Max goes to answer it. Normal says, "If it's a package, get a number." Max says into phone, "Start talking." I zoned out most of the conversation thinking about what those people said what gives them the right to judge us how are our lives less worthy then theirs. They should be ones to talk we didn't asked to be created and our creation was to protect their sorry asses. I then heard Max say, "It's not far. They'll be home for dinner." She Hangs up. Mole says, "You're dreaming if you think they're gonna let us just drive off into the sunset. Get it through your head--the only way they want this to end is with us dead."

Later, a Reporter is interviewing a woman on the street. A woman says, "Oh, there's no point in discussing human rights, since they're not human, so they don't have rights. They don't even have souls. And it's worse than that, because animals don't have souls, but they were meant to be here. These things were never even intended by God to exist. They are an insult to everything in His creation." If I could I would have reached through the screen and smacked that woman upside the head.

Most of the people inside Jam Pony are waiting around and most are no longer paying attention to the TV. Sketchy stands up and approaches Max. Sketchy says, "Hey, Max. I was hoping you might possibly be interested in having me interview you about your life as a hot transgenic female on the run in post-Pulse America?" Max replies, "No." Mole gets in Sketchy's face. Sketchy sits back down. Sketchy says, "Sorry, dude. Whatever." I say to Sketchy, "You better watch it or Mole might do somthin to ya." Mole walks away. Original Cindy says to Gem, "Please tell me that he is not the baby daddy." Gem shaking her head says, "He was another X-5. We were breeding partners." Original Cindy says sarcastically, "That sounds real romantic." Gem replies, "It wasn't." The phone rings again and Max answers. Max, "What do you got?" Max hangs up the phone and says, "It's on." We decide whose staying to take as hostages and whose goinga per part of the bargin, but I can tell Mole doesn't really want to let any of them go.

Alec partly opens the front door of Jam Pony. Everybody inside is gathered around the door, but nobody is visible from the outside. After Max talks to Logan and Clemente and gets the all clear Alec opens the door the rest of the way. Max talks to some of the messengers. Max says, "Okay, guys, come on. Keep your arms in the air and go slow, all right? Be careful." That group of messengers walks outside with their hands up. Clemente says, "This way. Come this way. Keep your hands in the air. Come towards the barricades. (After those messengers have left) Okay, 452, the keys are in the vehicle. Your ball."Max waves the transgenics and the rest of the messengers to the door. Max says, "Okay, guys. They're not going to shoot at us. We got a kid and a pregnant girl. They don't know which ones are transgenic and which aren't." Mole says, "Yeah, well, a couple of us they got a pretty good idea." Mole grabs Normal to use as a shield. Max says, "Come on." Original Cindy says, "They saw you, boo--flyin' right over their heads. I got you." Original Cindy puts Max's arm around her so it looks like Max is using Original Cindy as a shield. Max says, "Thanks." Cece says, "They don't know about me." Original Cindy says, "Then help me protect my girl." Max says, "All right, let's file in, guys. Come on." Joshua uses Sketchy and me as a shield. Sketchy says, "This is my cover story, man." Max says, "Let's do this." Slowly we walk outside, led by Mole and Normal. I hear Logan shout, "Max!" He uses the exoskeleton to jump onto the roof of a nearby police car. Max shouts to the others, "Go!" We turn back and start to run for the door of Jam Pony, but one of the snipers gets off a shot. It hits Cece and she goes down. Max yells, "Get back!" Logan fires several times at the windows as he jumps off the car. Logan, Mole, and Alec exchange gunfire with the snipers as the group runs inside and Max and I drag Cece inside. Max yells to the group, "Move! Move! Move! Move!" Once everybody else is inside, Logan runs in and Joshua closes the door behind them all. Max says, "Fall back! Cover the door! Anyone else hit?" Everyone replies, "No." Max and Logan check Cece over but, she's says to the messengers, "All right, get down. I want everybody on the floor, now. Get down. Stay there. Stay down." Original Cindysaid, "They killed her." They call us soulless they need to take a look mirror before they cast judgement.

Max said to OC, "Go take care of Gem." Original Cindy sits with Gem, whose labor has grown more intense. Joshua says, "Why did they do this? We did everything they wanted." Mole says pointing at Max, "This is on you. I told you not to trust the cops." Logan says, "It wasn't the cops. It was White." The others look surprised. I said, "White is out there?" Logan said, "Yeah, White's guys did this. They killed Cece." Joshua growls. If White is hear then he's not going to let us leave alive. Max said, "They screwed this whole thing up on purpose to escalate the situation." Alec said, "Yeah, well, it worked." I said, "What difference does it make who fired? They all want to see us dead!" Logan says, "Everybody needs to calm down." Mole says, "I'm not gonna wait around for them to try again." He grabs Sketchy. Sketchy exclaimed, "Whoa!" I asked, "What are you doing?" Mole replied, "Until we get safe passage, we kill one hostage every hour, starting now." Logan said, "Let him go!" Mole replied, "I don't take orders from your kind." Max said, "No, but you take orders from me. Now let him go." Mole said, "No! We gotta show them we mean business, or we're dead!" Logan says sarcastically, "That's a good idea. Start shooting people, 'cause that's what White wants, and then you can prove you're the monster people think you are." Mole yells, "Shut up! You're not one of us!" Logan says, "No, I'm not. But I'm standing right here with you, aren't I?" Max says, "All right, people, listen up! If we don't stick together, we don't get out of here alive. (To Mole) You understand that?" Mole says, "Okay. (Releases Sketchy) Okay. But if they come near the building, I start taking them out. Come on, Joshua." Mole walks away. Joshua looks at Max. Max says, "Joshua..." Joshua just follows Mole. Max yells, "Joshua!" Sketchy says, "Thanks, guys. That was close." If White wanted a war right here and now he was going to get it because after what he did to Annie well let's just say Joshua will kill him and not even Max could stop him.


End file.
